edpfandomcom-20200214-history
Walt Disney Feature Animation
Walt Disney Productions 1928-1983 1928-1932 * Pepino the Boy (1928) * Coquette (1929) * The Big House (1930) * Inspiration (1931) 1932-1937 * Horse Feathers (1932) * The Bitter Tea of General Yen (1933) * It Happened One Night (1934) * The New Frontier (1935) * Pigskin Parade (1936) * My Man Godfrey (1937) * The Awful Truth (1937) 1937-1943 * Garden on the Moon (1938) * The Wizard of Oz (1939) * The Philadelphia Story (1940) * How Green Was My Valley (1941) * Casablanca (1942) 1943-1948 * Heaven Can Walt (1943) * Meet Me in St. Louis (1944) * Christmas in Connecticut (1946) * The Yearling (1946) * Good News (1947) * The Big Clock (1948) * The Third Man (1949) 1949-1953 * The Jackpot (1951) * An American in Paris (1952) * Singin' In The Rain (1953) 1953-1956 * Violated (1954) * Young of Heart (1955) * Dream and Love (1956) 1956-1960 * The Bird And The Bee (1956) * Funny Face (1957) * The Agent 007 (1958) * Indiscreet (1958) * Gigi (1959) * Darby O'Gill and the Little People (1959) * 007 Age Of The Villains (1960) * The Boys and the Pirates (1960) 1961-1968 * Ernst Stavro Blofeld (1961) * The Facts of Life (1961) * Wolfie And Sally 007 (1962) * The Horizontal Lieutenant (1962) * The Music Man (1962) * Dr. No (1963) * The Wheeler Dealer (1963) * From Russia With Love (1964) * What's New Pussycat (1964) * Emil and the Detectives (1965) * Goldfinger (1965) * Do Not Disturb (1965) * I'll Take Sweden (1966) * Thunderball (1966) * Way...Way Out (1966) * A Angel Hat And A Devil Hat (1966) * The Glass Bottom Boat (1967) * The Adventures of Bullwhip Griffin (1967) * The Reluctant Astronaut (1967) * You Only Live Twice (1968) 1968-1975 * Casino Royale (1968) * The Wacky World of Mother Goose (1968) * The Happiest Millionaire (1968) * The Love Bug (1969) * Psych-Out (1969) * Boy, Did I Get The Wrong Number? (1969) * On Her Majesty's Secret Service (1970) * Where the Boys Are? (1970) * On a Clear Day You Can See Forever (1970) * Street Scenes (1970) * The Boy Friend (1971) * Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory (1972) * Diamonds Are Forever (1972) * Pepino's Christmas Carol (1972) * Napoleon and Samantha (1973) * Villain Harry (1973) * Mean Streets (1973) * Live and Let Die (1974) * The Bears and I (1974) * The Lords of Flatbush (1975) * Adventures of the Wilderness Family (1975) 1975-1979 * The Man With The Golden Gun (1976) * The Chinatown (1976) * The Missouri Breaks (1976) * Ultron Lady (1977) * Aces High (1977) * The Spy Who Loved Me (1978) * Viva Knievel! (1978) * The Bad News Bears Go to Japan (1979) * Laserblast (1979) * Americathon (1979) 1979-1983 * Moonraker (1980) * The Great Santini (1980) * How to Beat the High Cost of Living (1981) * Under the Rainbow (1982) * For Your Eyes Only (1982) * The Best Little Whorehouse in Texas (1983) * My Favorite Year (1983)